


'Bond'ing

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How? How had he gotten into this mess? Papyrus tugged at his bonds as he looked back at his little blueberry that looked more than pleased. Sans was so eager to tie him up, and there he was now, wrists tied to the headboard of the bed and a bit alarmingly unable to free himself. It had taken a lot of begging, pleading, persuading, cock sucking, and those infamous puppy dog eyes, to get the darker male to say yes to this idea. Sans knew how hard it was for Papyrus to relinquish control, and especially to allow himself into this more vulnerable position despite trusting the short sweet boy as much as he did. He hadn't expected such an expert knot though...or those alluring eyes to stare at him so intensely. He actually felt himself blush a little. "WELL....YOU HAVE ME WHERE YOU WANTED...WHAT NOW?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bond'ing

How? How had he gotten into this mess? Papyrus tugged at his bonds as he looked back at his little blueberry that looked more than pleased. Sans was so eager to tie him up, and there he was now, wrists tied to the headboard of the bed and a bit alarmingly unable to free himself. It had taken a lot of begging, pleading, persuading, cock sucking, and those infamous puppy dog eyes, to get the darker male to say yes to this idea. Sans knew how hard it was for Papyrus to relinquish control, and especially to allow himself into this more vulnerable position despite trusting the short sweet boy as much as he did. He hadn’t expected such an expert knot though…or those alluring eyes to stare at him so intensely. He actually felt himself blush a little. “WELL….YOU HAVE ME WHERE YOU WANTED…WHAT NOW?” 

Sans giggled, watching his boyfriend try and subtly pull at the rope. Not that it would do him any good. “Nyeh heh, You’re so impatient Pappy. Just relax~” Mm Papyrus looked really good like that. The shorter male could never get over how wild and predatory those eyes always looked back at him. There was always something about the way this Papyrus moved, the purposeful intent behind every word and thing he did. Even now, those sockets looking back at Sans sent shivers down the blueberry’s spine and made his pelvis tingle. He pressed his legs together a little. “Y-You look really good like that.”

Papyrus wasn’t too pleased with being told to ‘relax’. Since when does he relax? When was that –ever- a good idea to do that in this particular universe? Never. Sans was allowed to do it because Papyrus protected him here. If he stopped keeping his guard up for the two of them then they were in trouble. Even now this situation /still/ wasn’t a good ide- The tall male’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the little movement of his mate’s legs. He was a very observant man, and that meant he knew every movement of the other male, and all the signs and their meanings. That squeezing of Sans’ legs…was the other getting off on his binding? He smirked. “OH YEAH? WHY DON’T YOU COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK THEN…” His baby was too far away. Maybe he could worm his way out of this too. Manipulation was easy if he played with his boyfriend’s libido. Just to reel Sans in, Papyrus stretched out his body, arching his back to raise his hips and push out his chest. It seemed to work too because Sans flushed and couldn’t look away from him.

The shorter skeleton’s mouth watered as he watched his mate pose for him in such a way. Papyrus had such a gorgeous figure, lithe and deadly, beautifully pointed and seductive. Then there was that demanding look and the authoritative tone that expected nothing less than full submission. Sans was almost ready to follow along with it too, his more submissive nature could easily be brought out by this version of his brother. He stepped forward for a second, ready to fall into the obvious trap. Hold on! This was supposed to be his turn to do things his way! He stepped back and shook his head to clear it of his stupid sexy boyfriend’s spell. "Nice try but I’m not falling for that! You were gonna pull something sneaky!“ He crossed his arms and watched the other with a half hearted scolding look. It was hard to remain so when his member was already trying to press out of his shorts.

Papyrus was quick to notice too, chuckling darkly as he eyed the glowing tent and licked his teeth. "TRY? I DON’T HAVE TO TRY. YOU ALREADY WANT ME~ WHY DENY YOURSELF MY HARD LONG COCK? IT’S RIGHT HERE ALL TIED UP FOR YOU LIKE A PRESENT. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TAKE IT.” He purred out. Damn if only he wasn’t stuck here, he could be up against his little blueberry right now. He could be kissing the other’s neck, rubbing his hands over Sans’ bones and taking off that cute ridiculous outfit of his. Mmm his cock twitched with the thought of rutting his mate into the wall and making him cry out in pleasure. HIS NAME, while in the throes of passion. He tugged at the rope holding him, to test how possible it was to escape.

Pouting a bit Sans huffed, then flushed darkly and sputtered a bit at Papyrus’ words and that hungry stare he was receiving. The shorter male swallowed hard, he felt like a rabbit in front of a starved wolf at the moment and oh stars it made him feel incredibly turned on. He squirmed a bit under that gaze, already feeling like his boyfriend was fucking his body merely with his mind. "Mm…B-BUT THIS ISN’T ABOUT DENYING ME!“ He suddenly got a look of determination and a playful grin, "THIS IS ABOUT DENYING YOU!” Papyrus was the one tied up, not him! He wouldn’t allow this opportunity to slip away! For a moment he was nervous however, how would he start their game? His dumb handsome boyfriend was amazing at seduction, he knew all the words and what to do to drive Sans crazy. So what could he do to turn the tables? An idea hit him and he giggled.

The taller male rose a brow. Denying him huh? Could his sweet little blueberry keep up such a thing? Really, Papyrus made the other melt pretty often just with a well placed glance. He was a bit curious to see how the other even planned to do that. However he stiffened when he heard that giggle. Something about that normally adorable noise sounded kind of…devious. His eyes narrowed, what was his lover planning? He blinked and watched, as a blue gloved hand began to slid down Sans’ body to the waistline of his pants, cock throbbing as he watched his small boyfriend look away shyly and pull out that pretty blue member of his. Oh…that was his plan then. Needless to say, he had the dark male’s attention. 

Sans felt very self conscious at the moment, he’d never done anything like this before. If the straining red glow in his lover’s pants was anything to go by though, he had to guess that Papyrus was going to like this. Giving a tiny stroke to the head of his cock, the shorter male gave a soft mewl as he made himself look back at his boyfriend. “M-mm I’m gonna m-make you eat those words hah” He could do this too, and he was going to make Papyrus the wanting one this time. With a tiny hiss of pleasure escaping him he squeezed his member at the base and slowly slid his hand up and down, imagining it was the hand of the tall handsome male tied up in front of him. It didn’t feel nearly as good as the taller skeleton’s touch, but those smoldering eyes that watched his every movement provided a new sort of satisfaction. With his other hand he began to slide his pants down more, wiggling his hips seductively to help get them off. As his pelvis was revealed he slid his fingers of his free hand up the sensitive ridges, gasping softly and rolling his hips. “M-Mnn pappy~”

Papyrus pulled against his ties again. Shit. Sans had only just started and already the larger male felt like devouring his amazingly sexy mate. Those little whimpers were going to drive him crazy fast. Fingers flexing, he was craving to touch those sensitive bones and leave his marks. Once again Sans was full of surprises, Papyrus hadn’t realized that the other was going to be a natural at teasing him this way. Dark predatory eyes watched as his little blueberry moved those hands slowly up that wonderful spine, over each individual vertebrae. Those little digits slowly pulled the 'guard’ shirt up and showed off Sans’ rib cage. Damn the boy! Damn him and his excellent knotting skills! The dangerous male inhaled sharply as he watched. He would make his little lover scream for him in the utmost pleasure when he got ahold of him, determined to show the little man why it was not wise to keep something from a monster like Papyrus. The frustrating part was that he couldn’t even touch himself, he could only view as Sans stared back at him with that infuriating and adorable little smug smile as he pumped his cock and took all the pleasure for himself.

The smaller skeleton tilted his head back and moaned softly as he started to get into a rhythm. Pumping his cock slowly and groping his ribs he tried not to close his eyes. Something felt so good about making Papyrus watch him like this. Maybe it was that bit of satisfaction that the other couldn’t touch, to make his boyfriend crave his body and remember that to touch the other was a privilege. Mewling, he stroked his free hand up his spine. Damn it was hard to stay standing when he did this, his knees shook lightly with the pleasure and he glanced once more back at the other. Shit, Papyrus looked really good tugging at those ropes, ready to eat him~ Sans wondered how long he could get away with this game. Continuing to slowly move his fingers over his torso, he sped up his strokes until a soft slapping wet noise could be heard. “M-mnnnnnuh Papyrus, yes~” If he kept this up he wasn’t going to be able to stop….no matter. He was really REALLY getting off to this anyway. He knew he liked attention before, but this was downright masturbation material for later. He needed more though, his magic began to form into a full perky ass and he reached around to grope it. He watched his boyfriend with a breathy giggle. “Do you mnh like this? Do you want me right now?” He fully noted the tug of the ropes again and that wanting growl that escaped his boyfriend. Stars, his mate was so hot right now. Sans was addicted to the feeling of being a bad little boy as he pleased himself and teased the other man. He was gonna be in so much trouble later~ Using some of the pre from his cock as lube, Sans mewled loudly as he began to slowly slide a finger into his tight hole while still pumping his cock with his other hand.

Papyrus shuddered and growled again as he watched that sexy as hell magic ass form. The noises of Sans’ pleasure, his name being called out by that beautiful voice, and now Sans was fingering himself right before the taller monster’s eyes. His cock was actually starting to hurt at this point and there was no patience left for this to continue on. He watched as his boyfriend continued to make those cute little cries. The shorter male was becoming faster and more impatient in his movements as that finger slid in and out of that tight little hole, stretching it deliciously. But Papyrus could do it better and Sans knew that. He’d make his boyfriend scream and cry out his name for everyone to hear for having teased him like this. He continued to watch intently, but as Sans was getting louder and quicker, even more passionate, Papyrus realized the other was nearing the edge with no intent on stopping. That would not do at all.

Sans slowly slid another finger into his tight hole, shuttering and gasping Papyrus’ name. He was starting to lose any coherent thought as he fingered himself. Close, he was so close and ready to cum. Just as he was about to release he yelped in surprise. Something had grabbed both his wrists, effectively stopping his movements. 

“NAUGHTY BOY, DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ALL THE PLEASURE FOR YOURSELF?~”

At the purr right next to where his ear would be, San’s eyes widened to dinner plate sizes. His head whipped up to see his boyfriend there right beside him…..free of the ties… “How-eep!” He squeaked indignantly as he was suddenly flipped. Papyrus had sat on the bed and now had him bent over his boyfriend’s knee! He gasped and squirmed, cheeks flushing heavily at this situation. This was completely embarrassing and he felt a little like a child, but somehow it was also incredibly sexy. A tiny mewl escaped him when he felt a strong hand rub over his ass cheek and squeeze. He began to squirm a bit, panting softly as that hand continued to slide over his plump flesh, teasing and groping. It felt nice, especially the moments when Papyrus would faintly drag his fingers over the other’s cock and entrance.

-SLAP!-

“AH!” Sans let out a shocked cry as that groping hand had suddenly slapped down on the soft flesh sharply. He looked back over his shoulder to his boyfriend with his mouth wide open. “D-Did you just spank me?!” It had caught him by surprise, the slap had stung but been….oddly arousing. The smug smirk he got from his boyfriend told him that the other had definitely meant it.

-SLAP!-

“AH- Mnaaah~” He flushed deeply as the noise escaped him. Had he just moaned? To being spanked?! He squirmed in embarrassment as he tried to escape Papyrus’ lap. “Paaaaaaapy noooo!” He was further flustered when the taller skeleton had blinked then laughed out loud.

“OH STARS, DID YOU JUST MOAN TO BEING SPANKED, SANS? I DIDN’T REALIZED YOU LIKED IT THAT WAY.” How priceless. He chuckled at how Sans yelped and squirmed even more in embarrassment at being caught. Those adorable cries of “Pappy stop it!” And the cute little whines made Papyrus want to kiss his boyfriend. "SHHHHH, NOW NOW THERE’S NOTHING TO BE SHY ABOUT. IF YOU LIKE IT, I’M NOT COMPLAINING~“ He may have shamed his brother of his universe for such a thing, but not his rather vanilla little berry. Or…what he thought was his vanilla little berry anyway. Apparently rope and tying each other up was an open thing now. He rubbed a gloved hand over the other’s perfect rump with a deep rumbling purr. Sans had such a sweet ass. It looked good when smacked too! He hissed pleasantly, "I ACTUALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU BEING A LITTLE KINKY. NOW WHEN I WALK BY IN THE KITCHEN I CAN SMACK YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS AND WATCH YOU FLUSTER. SHOULD WE SEE HOW SORE WE CAN MAKE YOU? OR HOW HARD YOU GET WHEN I DECIDE TO PLAY WITH YOU HOW I SEE FIT?” He licked his teeth, rubbing the magic tender flesh and giving it a little squeeze. This new information would make it hard for the other to resist teasing his mate.

Sans turned bright blue and stuttered as he was held in the other’s lap with no escape. “P-P-P-Papyrus! Don’t say things like that, it’s lewd!” Having to resist mewling at the gropes, he continued to wiggle. Dammit how had he let that moan slip? His squirming stopped momentarily as he had to bite back a gasp. There those fingers went again, teasing over his entrance which at this moment felt far too empty. Perhaps he had dragged on the teasing for too long. He was definitely regretting that now as his cock twitched from his boyfriend’s ministrations. He pouted as the taller male barked out a laugh, then yelped as his ass was smacked again.

“LEWD HUH? EVEN AFTER THAT LITTLE SHOW YOU GAVE ME, YOU WOULD SAY THAT I AM THE LEWD ONE. OH BABY, HAD YOU NOT HEARD YOUR OWN LITTLE SEXY MOAN FOR ME WHEN I SMACKED YOUR TIGHT LITTLE BUTT? OR DO YOU JUST THINK I DON’T FEEL HOW YOUR COCK JUMPS ON MY LEG WHEN I DRAG A FINGER OVER YOUR HOLE?~ MAYBE I JUST NEED TO KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE.” He purred playfully, dragging his tongue slowly over his pointer finger and giving it a suck. Purposefully, he made the noise loud for the other to hear.

At hearing the lascivious noise, Sans tensed and eeped a little. He tried to see what the other was doing, but a hand lay on the middle of his back, keeping him still in place bent over the other’s lap. How did this position make him feel so vulnerable to Papyrus? He gulped and wiggled his hips a bit with a cute whimper. Those sucking noises persisted and they were making him think some very dirty thoughts of how that mouth could be on him right now. What was he even doing right now- “A-AAH- AAAAH!” He tensed and mewled loudly as a finger began to slowly prod at his hole and press into the ring of muscle. He was tight, but the gloveless finger was lubricated and slowly sliding inside of him. It felt wonderful as Papyrus pressed down and stretched him. “M-mmmmm Papyrus~” He panted and clenched his jaws as he felt the digit sink deep inside and then take it’s time to come out philange by philange.

“WAS THIS WHAT YOU’VE BEEN WAITING FOR?~” Papyrus playfully crooned, leaning down to kiss the back of Sans’ skull. “YOU’RE HIPS ROLE SO BEAUTIFULLY WHEN YOU’RE TURNED ON, MY LITTLE BERRY.” He smirked and let out an exhale of arousal as he continued to slowly slide the finger in and out. By now he knew they were both getting impatient to get to the main event. However, Papyrus was entranced by those needy little hips wiggles of his boyfriend’s. Watching the other closely he began to press another finger inside. Sans’ ass was tight and squeezing, it made the larger male shudder in pleasure and want to feel those sensations on his hard large cock. The smaller skeleton made such beautiful cries as he was stretched, slightly pained at first then laced with lust and pleasure. How was Papyrus to resist? He spent a little more time scissoring the other, giving him pleasure but not enough to push him over the edge just yet. “MM, IF YOU WANT THIS COCK INSIDE YOU, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO BEG~”

Sans’ eyes widened and he whimpered, flustering even more if that were possible. “Y-you can’t be serious- mmmmnhah~” He squirmed and thrusted his hips against his lover’s leg as those fingers pressed right against that amazing spot that made him see stars. “P-pappy please, please please please, I want it so bad.” The shorter male mewled. 

Papyrus just smirked a tad cruelly. “YOU WANT WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE SPECIFIC SWEETHEART OR I WON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE ASKING FOR~” He sniggered as he lightly stroked that spot again.

Sans jolted and cried out at the wonderful but not enough feeling. “Please papyrus I want your c-cock inside me! I w-want it deep and hard and I wanna come! Please make me cum!” He whimpered desperately, managing to look over his shoulder and give his big bad boyfriend the most needy watery puppy eyes he could manage, cheeks still flushed with pleasure and arousal.

The darker male’s body was racked with pleased shivers as he saw that look. Fuck, that look was like a weapon used against him. His member throbbed painfully and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the pleading and those needy looks. The high he got from holding power and this dominant position made him incredibly horny. He grunted and hurriedly pushed his lover against the side of the bed, making him hunch over the mattress still standing, licking his teeth at the surprised yelp Sans made. “ALRIGHT, BUT JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU ASKED FOR THIS BABY~” Without a moment’s hesitation Papyrus pushed himself in to the hilt. Both of them cried out loudly at the action. Shit, even with the preparation, sans was still incredibly tight and it felt amazing.

The shorter skeleton cried out in pleasure and thrusted his hips back into his boyfriend. Stars, Papyrus must have been really holding out. The other was already deeply thrusting inside him and mercilessly too. Not that Sans was complaining. He mewled and clenched the sheets as his body was thrust forward by each movement. “M-Mm- Pap-papyrus~ Oh~” Staying balanced was hard and Sans found himself on his face and ass still in the air. “Pappy slow down”

Papyrus moaned loudly and clenched his jaws, lost in the pleasure of his boyfriend. “MM NO WAY IN HELL~” Hands clenched at Sans’ hips, trying not to become too tight in their grip. His little berry looked so good face first into the mattress. “YOU FEEL SO GOOD.” The bed began to creak loudly as Papyrus put his strength into it. His hands began to roam sans’ body, pulling the other up and forcing him further back on the large cock. 

“Mmmmmn ah papyrus! So deep!” Sans shuddered as he was forced back against his lover’s hips. The thrusts were so fast and hard, making the shorter male drool and cry out mindlessly. His boyfriend was a damn sex animal! He already felt like he was getting close, fingers clinging to Papyrus as best as they could. With each thrust the smaller skeleton’s cries got louder until the house was filled with his moans. “PAPPY PAPPY PAPPY GONNA CUM!~”

The darker male grunted and snarled in pleasure, the feeling of being inside Sans had to make for the best sex he’d ever had. It didn’t have to be rough or fast. He knew in the end it just had to be his berry. …..But at the moment this hard fast sex was perfect. “COME FOR ME,” he grunted, “ALL OVER THE BED LIKE THE DIRTY BOY YOU ARE.” With a loud moan he gripped the other tight and slammed deep, hot cum spurting inside Sans as deep as he could.

“PAPYRUS!~” Sans shuttered violently, mouth opening wide in an orgasming o as he splattered his load on the sheets. Eyes rolling into the back of his head Sans’ screams quieted as he went limp. He would have fallen forward if not for Papyrus holding him. 

Papyrus panted in pleasure, smirking as he slowly pulled out of the other and watched his cum flow from him. No doubt Sans had passed out. The larger male hummed, pleased as he grabbed the sheets to clean his boyfriend. Once the two were cleaned Papyrus lay them in the bed for snuggles. Maybe he’d allow this rope play again sometime if it lead to sex like that.


End file.
